Siempre a tu lado, Harry
by VictoriaEvansMasen
Summary: Lily, James y Harry. Una familia siempre, mas allá de la muerte.


-Harry, despierta…- Llamo una dulce voz femenina- Ya es tarde, despierta-

El chico se levantó de su cama, aun aturdido. Miro a su alrededor… ¡Era su habitación en Hogwarts! Eso simplemente, era imposible. Harry Potter, era ya, un hombre de familia. Estaba casado con su amada Ginny, tenía tres hijos hermosos, James, igual a su abuelo, Albus, un Slytherin de gran corazón y Lily, la niña de sus ojos.

Volvió a mirar, de verdad estaba en su antigua habitación. Entonces, se fijó en la figura femenina que lo acompañaba. Una mujer pelirroja, de unos treinta y tantos años, ojos verdes, como esmeraldas y sonrisa dulce. ¡Era Lily Evans, su madre! Harry sintió ganas de llorar, sabía que todo esto era un sueño, del que tendría que despertar. Corrió hacia el baño, directo al espejo. No pudo contener un grito de sorpresa al ver su reflejo, ¡tenía 11 años de nuevo! Por poco se desmaya, pero logro llegar hacia su madre, quien seguía sonriente. Entonces, noto algo. A unos metros de el, estaba Ron, durmiendo. El también con 11 años. ¡Otra cosa imposible! Ron debía de estar con Hermione, Rose y Hugo, disfrutando de las vacaciones en Roma. Miro confuso a su madre, quien señalo a otra cama. Harry se asomó, curioso. Mala idea, allí, en la cama, ¡estaba el mismo durmiendo plácidamente! El pelinegro, asombrado, comenzó a murmurar

-Esto es imposible, estoy soñando. Pronto despertare, en mi cama, al lado de Ginny- Estaba casi histérico- ¡Diablos! No debí haber tomado tantas cervezas de mantequilla anoche, Ginny tenía razón-

Sus quejas fueron interrumpidas por un carraspeo. ¡James Potter había entrado por la puerta! Harry quiso correr a sus brazos, a los de él y los de su madre. Pero se contuvo, en cambio, los miro con interrogación. Lily Evans le ofreció su mano, guiándolo hacia una puerta extraña. En todos sus años en Hogwarts, nunca había notado la existencia de esta. Un poco temeroso, pero como buen Gryffindor, siguió a sus padres.

Entraron a un lugar completamente blanco, parecido al limbo en el que había visto a Dumbledore, momentos antes de vencer a Voldemort. Alli, imágenes volaban por todos lados. Harry las reconoció de inmediato, ¡Eran todos los momentos de su vida! Estaba el primer día de Harry en Hogwarts, también el espejo de Oesed, ¡el basilico!, cuando Harry realizo su primer patronus, también estaban con el Hermione y Ron, ¡su primer beso con Ginny! Todos, absolutamente todos sus recuerdos felices, (y tristes) estaban allí. Solo, tenían una particularidad. En todos esos momentos, al lado de Harry, estaban Lily y James Potter, como ángeles protectores, uno a cada lado.

Harry Potter comprendió. Durante toda su vida, se había lamentado el hecho de no poder reír, llorar, jugar, ¡hasta pelear! Con sus padres. Siempre, se había sentido indefenso, desprotegido. Nunca, se había detenido a pensar, que quizá, James Potter y Lily Evans, habían estado acompañándolo siempre, apoyándolo, cuidándolo, aconsejándolo, velando por él.

Harry Potter miro a sus acompañantes, ellos también sonreían.

-Gracias- Fue lo único que llego a decir. Entonces, los tres, se abrazaron. Juntos, como siempre fue.

Harry despertó, con un sentimiento de melancolía y nostalgia en el corazón, pero, aun así, con la felicidad de saber que ellos siempre lo acompañarían. A su lado, Ginny, también se despertaba.

-Buenos días- La saludo, con beso corto en los labios.

-Buenos días- Respondió, al saludo y al beso.

-Sabes, he tenido un sueño raro y hermoso…-

-¡Te dije que te detuvieras después de la cuarta botella de cerveza de mantequilla!- Le reprochó a pelirroja, pero no pudo continuar. Albus entraba, alarmado y gritando

-¡Mama, Papa! James intento hacer el desayuno, ¡quiso usar el microondas nuevo! ¡Le dije que no debía meter la taza con la cuchara!-Albus geticulaba exageradamente, agitando las manos- ¡Pero no me escucho! ¡Vengan rápido!-

Ginny salió apurada hacia la cocina, murmurando algo que sonó como "estúpidos aparatos muggles"

.Harry rio, esta era una típica mañana en la casa de los Potter- Weasley. Él también se levantó, dirigiéndose hacia la cocina (de donde salía un horrible olor a quemado, junto con los gritos de cierta pelirroja).

Al doblar hacia la escalera, le pareció ver a un par de personas, tomadas de la mano, sonriendo. Harry se dio vuelta rápidamente, pero allí no había nadie, o, por lo menos, nadie visible con los ojos, pero si, con el corazón.


End file.
